Kroprulan Sith Empire
The Kroprulan Sith Empire, also known as the Fourth Sith Empire, the Kroprulan Empire and simply as the Sith Empire, was a government that controled much of the galaxy by the Sith. The Sith Empire was ruled by an Empress and a Sith Council. History Fledgling State Many thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin, the Sith struck the Republic in the form of Darth Revan and Darth Malak. The Galaxy at large learnt the full brunt of the Sith potential. However, thousands of lightyears from the capital of the Galaxy Coruscant, a young lady named Atalia Zavier begun preparing for an even greater Sith triumph. After being trained by an as of yet unknown Sith Lord, Darth Zavier awaited the arrival of one powerful enough to be trained as a Sith Lord and the first of her pawns. When Alol Enex crash landed on Kroprulu in 3,950 BBY, he became that Apprentice. Trained to full potential, Darth Minious, as Alol became known, was sent back to Corellia where he had been born, to spread propaganda of a new chance for Force Sensitives. Finding many hopefuls - amongst them the future Darth Dude - Darth Minious returned to Kroprulu, where the strong were culled from the weak, and the fledgling Sith Empire began. The Zavian Line In 3,857 BBY, Darth Zavier realised her life was nearing its end, and sought to have a child with one of the many slaves she had bound to her service from the Kroprulan natives. Culling all weak male cells from the unborn child's genetics, she gave birth to a female girl, who was known simply as Visak. This tradition continued, with every Sith Empress manipulating the genes in their child to form a female heir to the throne. With Darth Visak fully trained, and a fledgling fleet built by the slaves, the Sith - although few in number - set out to invade a nearby planet, Dargon which was inhabited by primitives with little weaponry of any kind. Finding them to be tall and muscular, Visak decided upon them to be the species from which the future Empress' would be bred. An Empire is Born With the addition of more and more planets to the rank, the new Empress Ater decreed that a shipyard would be built, and placed Darth Minious in charge of the yard itself, and the ships it produced, technically placing him as the first Sith Grand Admiral. With a fleet under his command, Darth Minious tamed the wild space around their region, and added more and more planets to the Empire, drawing more Force Sensitives to their Order, and expanding the Empire. Order is Set With the expanding number of Sith, Empress Ater establishes the Sith Council with which to rule, and places upon it Darths Minious, Latem, Torquero, Excrucio, Sliver, Venomos, Dolor, Thaed, Nosiop, and Crux. Further more, Darth Nosiop petitioned for the creation of the Sith Church which he appointed himself the head of, due to his extraordinary foresight abilities. Shortly after its creation, the new breed of Sith Prophets received terrible visions of alternate realities in which the Sith Empire tried to invade the Galaxy, failing in every attempt, except one, where they were lead by a male Emperor, not of Zavian blood. In 3,687 BBY the other Orders began to form. Darth Minious headed the Sith Military, Darth Sliver the Sith Alchemists, Darth Latem the Sith Hands and Darth Torquero the Sith Inquisitorius. The other Lords and Ladies create branches of these Orders on distant worlds in the Empire. Darth Dude as the Sub-Head of the Military, Darth Thaed as the Sub-Head of the Church, Darth Excrucio Sub-Head of the Hands, Darth Venomos Sub-Head of the Inquisitors, and Darth Crux the Sub-Head of the Alchemists. Reformation of the Orders Time passes, and the Council shrinks, and in 3, 627 BBY the Sub-Orders are swallowed by the larger Order’s, and the Sub-Heads are turned into the Second-in-Commands. The Church’s Sub-Head is made the High Prophet, the Alchemists Sub-Head is made Alchemist, the Military’s Sub-Head is made a General, the Sub-head of the Hands is made Assassin, and the Sub-Head of the Inquisitors is made High Inquisitor. Beginning of Doom In 208 BBY, the Council sent Darths Minious and Dude to Byss to eliminate a Jedi counter-insurgency. However, Empress Tarias was misinformed, and Darth Minious barely escaped with his life, and Darth Dude was captured. Unbeknownst to the Empire, he managed to convert many of the Jedi, killing the rest, and was able to form his own Empire. Outer Rim Sieges The Outer Rim Sieges marked the emergence of the Sith Empire to the Galaxy at large, even if it wasn't in the form of a full scale invasion. Twin Legacy When Empress Dell realised she was infertile, the Sith Council prevailed in enacting an ancient Sith spell to impregnate her, casting strong Dark Side power upon the unborn child. When Empress Dell gave birth to twins, however, nine months later, the Council was infuriated at being tricked, and Empress Dell was left to die, whilst the Council tutored the infants Chick and Cal Zavier. When Darth Supremus, many years later, executing a plan the Sith Council concocted, killed Cal Zavier, Empress Chick, as she became, killed him without remorse, marking the first Sith killed by another Sith within the Empire. Dude Returns When an era of peace seemed to flourish many years later, with Empress Chick now a fully grown woman, and the Council again stabalising - now consisting of Darth Minious, Darth Scourge, Darth Zero and Darth Tontie - the Empire began to flourish. With the elimination of the New Republic and Empire decades earlier through in-fighting, the Sith Empire began slowly to capture worlds. When Darth Minious travelled to Corellia in an attempt to quell a Jedi Rebellion, he was attacked by many unknown Sith who revealed themselves to be minions of a greater Lord - Darth Dude. Across the Galaxy Darth Dude's forces emerged, invading worlds, cutting off trade supply routes, and murdering Kroprulan Sith. This marked the beginning of the Darth Dude Conflict. Reldar Prime Reldar Prime was the site of the most famous battle in history, where the scattered remains of Darth Dude's Empire forged together in a united attack on the Jedi Praxeum, Sith Academy, and Grey Temple, located on the planet. In a series of battles, the Jedi and Sith of Bakura and Kroprulu respectively, fought back against the forces, and won, though at a heavy cost to both Orders. The fate of Reldar Prime itself is at this time unknown. Emperor With Empress Saber's death, in 84 ABY, the Sith Empire was overturned to her son, Brant Starkiller, who assumed the name Emperor Paxis. For the first time in the Empire's history, it had an Emperor, who led it through a series reforms, his first, and most major move, was an invasion of the Empire's former allies, the Jedi, on their world of Bakura. His forces were largely successful, although former-Supreme Commander and co-founder of the Empire, Darth Minious was killed, as was new recruit Darth Mauv. Schism In 91 ABY, the Empire was fragmented by a schism. One side, led by the Sith Lord, Darth Embeion, believed in a Sith Council with no leader, much as the Jedi had, leading to a much greater sense of equality amongst the Sith. Emperor Paxis and those loyal to him, disagreed with the views of this growing faction, and decided as a point of principle to relocate the Empire's throne world to the recently captured world of Kuat. Embeion, however, who had still been in contact with the Jedi, the majority of whom had relocated to Pacis - although Embeion didn't know this, speaking with them through the Outer Rim Syndicate - and bore a heavy grudge against the Emperor. He told them of this move, and the Jedi, along with a large contingent of Republic craft intercepted the Empire's forces, and massacred them, leaving Embeion and his followers as the leaders of the Sith Empire. New Emperor In 102 ABY, following Darth Embeion's mysterious dissapearence, a Sith Lord on the Council, Darth Acheron, was made Emperor of the Sith Empire, following a decision that a stable leadership core would bring the Empire far more success than the indecisiveness of the last 7 years. Acheron's powers were limited however, to prevent the total dictatorship the Empire had felt under Darth Paxis' regime. War! In 160 ABY, seventy years after the schism, the Sith Empire had a new ruler, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Potentia, Darth Embeion's grandson. Commanding a Sith Hand to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, he sparked the Galaxy again into Galactic Conflict. Behind the Scenes * The Kroprulan Empire was created by the Star Wars Official Site user Darth_Chick in one of her blogs that has since been removed. Due to the overwhelming success, but the unfortunate rules of the site, the group was forced to set up at a different site, a My Free Forum board. * AnAkInSoLo, the first member to join her became an unofficial compiler of records and later chose the name Darth Minious on the board, and became the first Sith Councilmen. * The Dark Sith Lords (TDSL) was created on November 28th 2005. Category:Governments Category:Governments of the Forum Wars Category:The Forum Wars *